elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mali (Melbourne)
|} Mali ist ein weibliches Asiatisches Elefantenkalb im Zoologischen Park von Melbourne in Australien. Sie ist das erste im Zoo Melbourne geborene Elefantenbaby und der zweite in Australien geborene Elefant nach Luk Chai im Tarongo Zoo in Sydney. Sie wurde nach künstlicher Befruchtung der Kuh Dokkoon, die am 27. MärzPHOTOS: elephant calf imminent, auf melbourne-leader.whereilive.com.au 2008 stattfand, am 15.01.2010 in Melbourne geboren. Dokkoon wurde etwa 1993 in Thailand geboren und ist erst 2006 im Rahmen eines internationalen Zuchtprogramms zusammen mit sechs anderen Kühen und einem Bullen nach Australien gekommen. Vater ist der zooeigene Bulle Bong Su†, der seit 1977 im Zoo Melbourne lebt. Er gilt als sehr fruchtbar mit äußerst konzentriertem SpermaBong Su at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, auf www.elephant.seMelbourne Zoo elephant Bong Su has four female elephants pregnant, with Dokkoon due soon, auf www.perthnow.com.au und ist nun bereits Samenspender bei vier Kühen, von denen neben Dokkoon noch die Kuh Porntip im Taronga Zoo (Sydney) ein Kalb geboren hat. Ob die potentielle Fruchtbarkeit Grund und Anlass für die künstliche Insemination vor Ort gewesen ist, wird nicht erwähnt. Für Befruchtung und Betreuung der trächtigen Dokkoon wurde der deutsche Fachmann Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt vom Berliner IZW hinzugezogenElephant born at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.couriermail.com.auMelbourne Zoo's Dokkoon ready to drop, auf www.mammalz.com, der auch bei der Geburt dabei warElephant born at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.couriermail.com.au. Mali ist somit auch das erste künstlich erzeugte Elefantenkind Australiens. Mali wurde nach 22 Monaten Tragzeit etwa um ein Uhr in der Frühe geboren und wog 110 kg. Gleich nach der Geburt war sie munter und aktivElephant born at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.couriermail.com.au. Bong Su wurde ferngehalten, die anderen Kühen sollten in den benachbarten Pferchen die Geburt miterlebenMelbourne Zoo staff excited about elephant Dokkoon’s baby, auf www.babychums.com. Die erste Zeit nach der Geburt hatten Mutter und Tochter abgetrennt die Gelegenheit, sich miteinander vertraut zu machen, und Dokkoon soll eine gute Mutter für Mali seinElephant born at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.couriermail.com.au. Wegen des Publikumsandrangs von bis zu 3.000 Besuchern täglich erweiterte der Zoo seine Öffnungszeiten, um Gelegenheit zum Anschauen von Mali zu gebenZoo extends elephant viewing hours after mammoth response, Artikel auf www.theage.com.au. Ihr Name wurde aus fünf Vorschlägen des thailändischen Konsulates von 23.000 Teilnehmern aus dem Bundesstaat Victoria ausgewähltEbd., mit den Namensvorschlägen. Er bedeutet auf Thai "Jasmin". Mit der Namenswahl war auch eine Zeremonie verbunden, bei der Ende Februar Mali von buddhistischen Mönchen aus drei Tempeln gesegnet wurde, die Wasser in ihr Gesicht spritztenBaby elephant at Australia’s Melbourne Zoo blessed in naming ceremony by Buddhist monks, auf breakingnews.gaeatimes.comMali the elephant thanks her monk, Video auf itn.co.uk. Nach Eingewöhnung schwimmt sie gerne und isst mit Vorliebe BananenMelbourne Zoo's Mali the baby elephant is a water baby, auf www.heraldsun.com.au. Mit Pathi Harn hat sie dank künstlicher Insemination auch einen Halbbruder, der jedoch im Taronga Zoo in Sydney geboren wurde und auch dort lebt. Allerdings hat die ebenfalls künstliche befruchtete Melbourner Kuh Kulab ebenfalls ein Kalb von stolzen 143 kg Geburtsgewicht auf die Welt gebracht, ein Bullkalb, das den Namen Ongard erhielt und auf das sie ein wenig eifersüchtig warMelbourne Zoo's Mali jealous of new baby elephant, Artikel auf www.heraldsun.com.au. thumb|250px|left|Mali - Melbourne Zoo baby elephant Im Dezember 2013 kam dann Malis Bruder Man Jai zur Welt, mit dem sie nun als Vierjährige viel Zeit verbringt. Weblinks *Video Updates, eine kleine Video-Sammlung zu Dokkoons Tragzeit und Malis ersten Schritten. *For Dokkoon, a 'little bundle of joy', Bericht von Malis Geburt auf www.theage.com.au. *Mali – Melbourne Zoo’s New Baby (and Friends), Fotos von Mali auf paulwdaniel.com. *Mali's keeper, Audiodatei: Gespräch mit der Melbourner Elefantenpflegerin Erin Ballagh, auf www.abc.net.au. *Elephant born at Melbourne Zoo, Artikel auf www.couriermail.com.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Zoogeburt